


Ариабарт в подводной битве...

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл по заявкe к дню рождения AJ: Ариабарт в подводной битве попал в плен к мятежникам, а Жуслан переживает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ариабарт в подводной битве...

\- Ну и как их сиятельство? - поинтересовался Фан.  
\- Сидит, читает. За еду поблагодарил, - Миранда с размахом поставила пустой поднос на стойку. - В следующий раз сами к нему идите! Трусы несчастные, пленного боятся!  
\- Мы не боимся, - со всем возможным достоинством человека, который и правда... опасается, возразил Фан. - Мы просто считаем, что его сейчас хоть чем-то надо радовать, а что может порадовать нормального мужчину больше, чем прекрасная женщина?  
\- Фан, - от ласкового тона Миранды Фану захотелось залезть в корабельный реактор. - Еще пара слов - и я тебе помогу найти в себе женское начало, чтобы лорду Ариабарту было, с кого еще радоваться.  
Фан мудро промолчал. Доктор Ли хмыкал, разбирая пришедшие сообщения.  
\- Что у нас там?  
\- У нас сообщение от лорда Идриса... Не от него лично, от одного из его людей - он предлагает избавиться от лорда Ариабарта. Неплохие деньги за это дает. Еще одно сообщение от подчиненных лорда Ариабарта. Требуют немедленно отпустить князя, иначе... - Ли на секунду замешкался, - иначе они помогут нам найти в нас наше женское начало. О, записка от лорда Жуслана.  
\- Тоже предлагает прибить конкурента?  
\- Напротив. Убедительно просит не делать глупостей. Хм... Кто такая Лидия? И откуда у нее информация о нашем канале связи? Как бы то ни было, она пишет, цитирую: "лорд Жуслан собирается к вам, лучше отпустите лорда Ариабарта и убегайте", - доктор тоскливо вздохнул.  
\- А я говорил, что не надо было его подбирать, - Алан стоял в позе Кассандры перед Троянским конем. - Я говорил - черт с ним, пусть тонет. Нет, надо спасти! это убийство! он не виноват, что Титания! - он чуть было не сплюнул - помешал только недобрый взгляд Миранды. - И куда его теперь?  
\- Может, правда, отпустить?  
\- Да я предлагала ему уже, - призналась Миранда.  
\- И что?  
\- Посмотрел на меня, как на дуру, улыбнулся и сказал "лучше, мисс Миранда, я буду вашей проблемой, чем все то, что меня ждет снаружи - моей".  
\- Титания, - вздохнул Фан.  
\- Сукины дети, - согласился Алан.


End file.
